Hold On
by xmegmegx
Summary: The team are getting away for their Christmas break  all together. What will happen when two unlikely members of the team realise their feelings for one another?
1. Chapter 1

To Dr Spencer Reid, he'd never fallen in love. He wasn't fazed by it, but sometimes thought what life would be like if he liked someone, and if they felt that way back to him. Everyone at the BUI knew Spencer as the geek, who knew something about everything. But underneath, he was that, but, someone else. No one had seen this side of him until one summer's night.

Staring out at the beautiful sunset, Reid sat there, pondering on things he'd never really thought about before. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Emily. She was still trying to settle in since Ellie had left. She felt like she'd just been a replacement for her. Hopefully people would start to realize she wasn't. Reid got up off of his bed, slowly walked to the door and opened it. All off a sudden, he stared in amazement. Emily was wearing a strapless deep green colored dress, that draped over her body perfectly, and some strappy, high heeled shoes.

She waved her hand in front of his face.

"You want to go down to the bar? Everyone else is there, and I think they are starting to probably wonder where we are!"

"Erm, okay. I'll be down in a minute. Just need to wash my face." Emily waved, and made her way down the corridor, to go to the bar. All the team had decided to spend their Christmas break together; away from it all, in a sunny location, where they could enjoy themselves. They've all had their fair share of trouble, and thought it would be fine for them to be able to just act like "normal" people.

Reid made his way down to the beach where the bar was situated. He could see Hotch, JJ, Morgan, Garcia and Emily all sitting together at a big table. Gideon was up at the bar, ordering drinks.

"Reid, what do you want? It's on me!" Gideon turned to face Reid

"Whatever, I'm not fussed." Spencer smiled, then made his way to where everyone else was sat. He found a chair and pulled it up to the table, and sat next to Emily.

"Hey guys, I'm finally here! I didn't actually know you were all waiting for me to come, I only just found out when Emily came to my room."

"Oooooh! Emily came to your room now did she?" Garcia sounded like she'd already had a few to drink.

"To come and get me, that's all. At least I didn't spy on Morgan when he was on the shower unlike a certain someone…..Garcia!" Reid looked at Garcia, thinking she'd be furious, but she started to laugh, then soon, everyone followed suit, even Morgan.

**I know it's not much of a start, but I'll update with another chapter soon [:**


	2. Just the two of us

Everyone stayed down at the bar until it closed, then all made their way back upstairs, everyone walking either in a group, or with someone else. JJ, Gideon and Hotch all walked to their rooms, saying bye to everyone as Garcia and Morgan were acting like little school kids, finding amusement out of the simplest of things before bursting into a fit of laughter. Reid and Emily were talking about one of the cases they finished before flying out onto vacation. They arrived at Reid's door.

"So I guess this is goodnight then?" Reid said giggling, pushing his glasses back up his nose with his finger.

"Well, if you want, I'll come in. I don't think I'd get much sleep tonight anyway, having to sleep next door to Garcia, and probably Morgan, I think I'd rather keep out my room. If you don't mind that is. If it's a problem, then I'll be fine!" Emily looked down to the ground, laughing nervously at what she had just said.

Reid stood there in a small state of shock, as he has never invited a girl to his room, let alone a girl invite herself in.

"Erm…..yeah, sure." Reid fumbled around in his pocket to find the swipe card for the door. Amongst a whole load of rubbish, the card fell onto the floor. Reid and Emily went to pick it up, and bashed heads as they both reached for it.

"Oww!! Bully!" Emily laughed, sitting on the floor, playfully punching Reid.

"I'm the bully? Your the one who just punched me! I'll get you back. Someway! Somehow! I don't know how yet but ill think of a way!" Reid got back to his feet, and put his hand out to Emily. She took his hand, and he helped pull her up.

"Thanks Reid. I just want to say, you're the only person here who's made me feel really welcome. I mean everyone has, but you've been out of your way to be kind to me. Thanks." She smiled, as Reid put the card into the slot on the door.


End file.
